


The Comfort of an Old Couch

by curiously_me



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, dad cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: Cor reflects on what has made him happy in life.





	The Comfort of an Old Couch

When he was growing up, Cor had never considered the possibility of even imagining that he could ever have this.

Orphaned at an early age, his life had been full of one thing and one thing alone, to the point that the only friends he had were those who had also sworn their lives to the service of their King. Clarus and Cid has adopted him early on in his service to King Mors and Weskham had quickly slotted himself into Cor’s life, becoming something of an older brother to the teenager while Regis had been a strange combination of liege, friend and brother.

And Cor hadn’t even realized what he could be missing. Sure, he had seen the joy that Regis and Clarus felt when they married their wives and as each of their children was born. But he had never once considered that for himself.

He was, as Clarus was fond of reminding him, an unapologetic workaholic who never made time for himself.

Honestly, the Astrals only knew how he’s made it to this point in life.

This point seeing Cor currently trapped with no hope of escape, bookended on his ratty, old couch by two warm, heavy weights and he found that he really didn’t mind the feeling so much.

The smaller of the two sleeping bodies was nearly in his lap, head nestled up under Cor’s chin as small puffs of warm breath tickled his throat and Cor tightened his arms around the little boy who had endured far too many evils in his short life.

When he had brought Prompto before the King, there had been no question as to where the boy would end up; Cor had already thought of the boy as his and the Marshal of the Crownsguard did not let go of those he had claimed as his own.

Lost in thought, the gravelly chuckle in his ear sent shivers down Cor’s spine as Nyx opened a sleepy eye to see the older man cuddling Prompto close.

“You’re a sneaky motherfucker. You have the whole world thinking that you’re this hard-ass when you’re really just a cuddly old Chocobo.” Nyx chided when Cor turned his head, catching his eye.

Cor had always been aware of Nyx Ulric, even as the younger man came up through the ranks of the newly formed special combat unit, quickly earning his own title as the Hero of the Kingsglaive.

It had been years before the two had worked together, though, and the resulting mission had been rather explosive. There had been an undercurrent of comradery after that first mission and something deeper that had taken years to become more; Prompto had come to them shortly after Cor and Nyx had moved in together.

Even though their family was an odd one and he and Nyx came home smelling of blood and magic more often than not, Cor wouldn’t give the life he led up for anything.

The sun was setting through the window, Prompto was fast asleep with Nyx following along swiftly after and, in that moment, Cor realized that he was undeniably happy.


End file.
